Aikatsu Idol Revolution
Aikatsu Idol Revoultion is the fouth fandom series of Nattysakura. Plot Mariko Minoru is a girl who dreams to be a idol but she tends to act sometimes like a guy,she likes fights,violent videogames and guys things.she still wants to be a idol, she wants to make a revolution facing the obstacles. Characters Mariko Minoru Usagi Aiko Ume Kitsuya Ria Rukuten Mei Mei Li Supporting Characters Comming Soon... Items ;Aikatsu Cards (アイカツ!カード Aikatsu Kādo?) Aikatsu Cards are cards that contain digitised clothes which are worn by idols during performances and auditions. They are divided into four categories: Tops, Bottoms, Shoes and Accessories, with some cards, such as one piece dresses, eliminating the need for others. The clothes come from various types of brands and have varying degrees of rarity. Although most clothes come in specific coordinations, the idols are also able to mix and match different cards to find a good combination. Aikatsu System '(アイカツシステム ''Aikatsu Shisutemu?) The system in which Aikatsu Cards are utilised. When performing in an audition or performance, idols step through a dressing room, which requires them to insert their student pass and choice of Aikatsu Cards, where they put on their selected clothes. The stage they walk on is largely digitised, providing various holographic displays and special effects during the performance and allowing people to participate in the audience via online streaming. The system reads the emotions of spectators, along with the online spectators, to rate each idols performance, which determines their success during auditions. '''Aikatsu Phone (アイカツフォン Aikatsu Fon?) A handheld phone issued to each student of Starlight Academy. As well as providing various smartphone functions, such as calls, maps and a social network service, the Aikatsu Phone allows students to schedule and apply for auditions, as well as store and utilise their Aikatsu Cards for various purposes, such as holographically trying out coords. There are also a set of lights that are lit up when a student achieves a symbol pertaining to a certain idol quality. Aikatsu Make Up Card They are special cards that contain makeup and different hairstyles with are worn by idols during performances and auditions. They are divided in: Make up cards, tattoo and hairstyles. The cards come from various types of brands and have varying degrees of rarity. Although most cards come in specific coordinations, the idols are also able to mix and match different cards to find a good combination. Brands Universe Star : A brand create by Aiya Atsuko. Their clothes for everyone, they match the personality and their aura perfectly. Is for any occasion.Her mantra is "Everyone is a star but each star is unique" Fighting Femenine : A brand for strong and energetic girls, is the favorite brand of tomboys girls. The Top Designer is Mika and Mamoru Toodo. Arabian Nights : A brand for people who likes ethinic and arabian things.The Top Desingner is Gabrielle. Bamboo China : Is the new brands of the series,is specialize in kimonos and oriental clothes.Her top desingner is Fa Fa. Street Hop : A brand for street dancers. The top designer is Kimberly Ayase Songs Fan Series *Connection (OP) *Princess Lullaby (ED) *Revolution link (2OP) *The most cool ending (2ED) More coming soon...